Never Alone Again
by Nanashi38
Summary: Another GW/SM romance story I wrote. This time staring my favorite scout. Sailor Pluto! **does a little dance** One shot story.


Never Alone Again

* * *

  
This takes place when Trowa lost his memories.   


* * *

  
Trowa looked around in the dark room. He knew he was having that dream again. Voices echoed through his head. Voices from so long ago that where lost. 

_"Nanashi hurry it up!"___

_"Hey Nanashi look what I have here!"___

_"Hey what's your name? My name is Quatre Rababera Winner"_

Trowa screamed as he fell to his knees on the ground his hands holding his head.   
"I'm all alone," he whispered. 

"No your not." 

Trowa looked up to see who said that voice. "Who's there?" he asked. 

"Your not alone." The voice said again. It was kind and gentle. Trowa squinted his eyes as he saw something off in the far distance. He got up and slowly walked towards it. Then he saw it was a door. A giant white double door with beautiful designs around it. Trowa noticed that door didn't have a doorknob or anything. Just a hole that looks like where the key can go in. Then he noticed someone in the corner. 

He looked and saw it was a girl more likely a women. She looked about 20. Trowa admitted to himself that she was attractive. With her long dark green hair and maroon colored eyes. She wore some kind of sailor suit with a black mini skirt and dark red ribbon. She wore white gloves that came to her elbows and knee high black boots. He also noticed a long staff she was holding. It looked like a key. 

"Who are you?" he asked. The lady smiled at him. A gentle smile. 

"People call me Sailor Pluto but you can call me Setsuna," she said. 

"What do you mean I won't be alone?" Trowa demanded. Setsuna smiled her eyes soften. 

"You wont be alone cause I wont let you be alone. I'll be your friend. If you'll be mine. Where both lonely until you can remember." she said. Trowa looked at her and then smiled. 

"I'd like that." he said. Soon Trowa and Setsuna became best friends. Trowa can only see Setunsa in his dreams so he slept more peacefully to a great relief for Catherine. Soon something inside Trowa started blooming. Something that caused Trowa to have more feelings about Setsuna. More then just being friends.   


> * * *

  
Trowa ran down the halls. He had to get to that boy that was so familiar to him. He had to help him some how. Where do I go? Then he saw something off in the distance that glowed. "Setsuna?" Then it started walking off. For some reason Trowa decided to follow it. Soon the glow led him to the shuttle. He looked around and found that the glow was gone but he knew it was Setunsa. 

"Thank you Setsuna." He whispered.   


> * * *

  
Trowa cried out as the zero system started to take effect to him. Quatre's voice seemed far off in the distance. He's words echoed through his head. _"The people you want to protect."_

"Who do I want to protect?" he asked in a whisper. 

"The people you love Trowa. The people who you care for. Don't ever forget it." Setsuna's voice came in his head. Then everything spilled into his head. Images of his past that he forgotten coming back to life. Images of Catherine when she punched him in the jaw telling him that he was actually important, Heero telling him that living a good life was to fallow his emotions, Quatre the first friend the first person to show kindness to him and Setsuna. A friend that was there for him when he was all-alone with his memories at a lost. All came filling into his head at once. _I remember._

Trowa gripped the joysticks to the wing zero. He finally knew what he was doing. Soon all the mobile dolls where destroyed. Soon when he got back to Peacemillion everyone congratulated him for getting his memory's back. Later that night Trowa walked to his room and laid down on his bed. 

"Trowa." Trowa looked to see who was calling him and saw it was Setsuna. Yet she was transparent and had a sad look on her face. 

"Trowa, I've come to say good-bye. You don't need me anymore. Your not alone now that you can remember." Setunsa said. Trowa's eyes widen at what she just said. 

"You mean I wont be able to see you again?" Trowa asked with despair. Setsuna nodded then she started to fade. 

"No wait!" Trowa pleaded as Setsuna started to fade some more. Setsuna gave a soft smile. 

"Thank you for becoming my friend." She whispered and then she was gone, faded away. Trowa stood where he was staring at the spot where she just disappeared. _I didn't get to tell you that I love you._

Soon five years passed after the war against Libera and OZ. Trowa joined the Preventers but still worked for the circus with his sister. Everyday not going on without thinking of Setsuna. 

Trowa sighed as another knife landed near his face. He looked at the crowd. It was packed. Then something caught Trowa's eye near the tent's entrance. It was a women hidden in the shadows. Trowa's eyes widen as he saw the face of the women. It was Setsuna! She stared at Trowa. Then their eyes locked onto each other. Everything seemed to fade away as the two looked at each other. The "thunks" of the knives seem faded and the cries of the crowd sounded distances away. Then that moment was gone as Setsuna walked away and everything seemed to come back. After the act was finished Trowa bowed and ran out of the tent hoping he wasn't to late to catch Setsuna. He ignored Catherine's cries. Trowa looked around the crowd but found no one that looked like Setsuna. Not even a glimpse. He gave a heavy sigh and walked backed towards his trailer to get cleaned up. 

Trowa gave a bored look at Quatre as he half listened to Lady Une talking. It's been over a month that he last seen Setsuna at the circus. Now he was at a meeting at Preventer's headquarters. Trowa looked at Heero and Duo. Duo was playing with a pencil out of boredom and Heero was looking like he was going to fall asleep any moment out of Une's boring talk. Quatre was using all of his strength to keep himself from falling asleep and Wufei looked like he would do anything to get out of here. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Setsuna but Mr. Barton is at a meeting." He heard the secretary say. He's head shot up as he heard her name. He looked at the door and saw someone walking away. Trowa immediately shot up from his chair catching everyone's attention. Not even bothering to apologize he ran out the door. 

"I don't blame him for wanting to leave." Duo muttered as he started balancing the pencil on his nose. 

Trowa ran as fast as he's legs could take him. He wasn't going to lose Setsuna again. He saw her about to turn around the corner. 

"Setsuna!" he cried. She stopped and turned around. Setsuna smiled at him. Soon Trowa caught up to her. She looked different up close and not in her sailor outfit. She wore a lavender dress suit her hair styled the same as it always was. 

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." Trowa said in a hurry. 

"But your not alone Trowa. You have your friends." Setsuna said. Trowa shook his head. 

"I'm alone cause I don't have you." Trowa whispered in her ear. Setsuna looked at the man she had fallen in love with five years ago. After she stopped coming to Trowa's dreams she's been relived of her duties as the guardian of time for she broke the most important rule of all. Never to fall in love. Ever since then she's just been traveling and checking up on Trowa to see if he was ever in trouble. 

Trowa took a deep breath and leaned down and kissed Setsuna on the lips. Setsuna was a little surprised but relaxed and kissed him back. Finally she was never going to alone again.   


* * *

  
So how was it? Please send me feedbacks at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: nanashis_fan_fiction.html



End file.
